IPod Shuffle Challenge!
by HardyxGirlx89
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. Jeff has a very important talk with his dad
1. Every Time I Hear Your Name

Okay, So I read Y2JIsASexyBeast's Ipod Shuffle Challenge and am hereby bound by the greater gods of to try and complete the challenge myself!

For those of you unfamiliar with the challenge here it is: **Turn on your Ipod, MP3 player- ect on shuffle, use the first 10 songs you hear to inspire 10 one-shot fics using your favorite **

**WWE couple!**

XO-XO-XO

_**Every Time I Hear Your Name**_

It had been a while since she said it was over, packed up all the things she had at his house, and left; Of course it had broken his heart and his spirit, but as the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months life seemed to get easier.

He'd had his lapses, and he would be the first to admit it, there was no need to play a tough guy. The people that knew him well were aware that he was never afraid to dive head first into anything, and most of the time that fearlessness and passion is what made things work out so well, but on the flip side they also knew that on the rare occasion that the dive turned into a crash getting back up would take all that Jeff had - this had been one of those rare occasions.

It had hit him the hardest in the first few months, there were plenty of nights he just didn't sleep, and it was easy to see that it was wearing on him. He would spend all the energy he had on going to work and putting on a smile for the fans. Other than going to work it was only every now and again that he would venture out of the house, and that was only to pick up a few things, and to appease Matt since felt really horrible about the way he was making his brother worry.

It was on one of those trips to the store that he had one of his worst lapses, he had ran into the grocery store to pick up something for dinner and found himself stuck in a checkout line behind a woman that had a perfume identical to the one _she_ used to wear, it was the same sweet strawberry scent he was used to breathing in late at night when he held her close after making love, it just about killed him.

He set his shopping basket down on end of the check-out belt and walked hastily back to his car where he threw a cd in the stereo and proceeded back to his house with the music blaring. The tunes had done a great job to chase her from his mind until one of the songs she always used to sing on their longs drives started to play.

Pulling into the drive he threw the car into park before resting his head on the steering wheel and closing his eyes, it was then that the vivid image of her in the passangers seat flooded his mind. He could hear her voice singing along with the song, her laughing when he got the words wrong, and could see the way her hair blew in the wind while she drummed on the dashboard.

He pulled through that night with a lot of help from Matt, but it was only a few weeks after that incident that the image of her smile overtook him again.

He had been visiting Matt, sharing a few beers with his older brother, when a picture caught his attention from across the room. The picture showed Jeff sitting in front of a large birthday cake, Matt and Amy standing behind him, and his arm was wrapped around the beautiful woman that was causing him so much heart ache now.

"_**Why would you keep that?" **_He asked bitterly as he took a few steps closer to the frame

"_It was a good picture of all of us Jeff, I didn't think to to rid of it."_

He ran his fingers over the glass and then lifted the frame off the coffee table, _"__**Don't worry about it.."**_

Matt had just finished sighing with relief when Jeff's fist crashed through the frame, shattering the glass and leaving a trail of blood streaming down his hand. **"**_**Better." **_He growled, throwing the frame to the floor as he moved past his brother, out the door and then proceeded to storm down the road between their houses.

When Jeff got home he nursed his cuts instead of another beer; The pain he felt from them had been sobering, and he began to feel truly aweful about the way he had just acted, he knew Matt would understand but that didn't make things better.

That was the night Jeff decided to turn things around for himself, he had to get over her and the way he had been going about it wasn't healthy; He was going to start living again, and taking one day at a time.

XO-XO-XO

His new day at time mentality worked well for Jeff, he pulled himself out of the bottle to focus more on work, starting hanging out with friends again, and going out more; Things definitely started looking up, the good days out weighed the bad ones, and while he thought about her every once in a while, each passing day helped the memories of her to fade, the little reminders of the life they had shared ceased to bother him, and before he knew it 6 months had past since the incident at Matts.

Today was one of the good days, Jeff was backstage getting ready for another night in the ring by stretching himself out really well for his match. Once he felt good and loosened up he left the locker room and headed down the hall in favor of finding something to munch on while he had time, and before the arena got too chaotic.

The hall was already a little more packed than he had been anticipating, Jay and Adam were standing around talking about the previous night's hockey game, John was freestyling some lyrics, and Matt was just arriving; the elder of the Hardy boyz had a bag tossed over his shoulder and a bag in each of his hands, from the looks of it he was carrying all of his gear and the gear of their tag team partner, and his girlfriend - Lita.

"**Where's Amy?" **Jeff asked curiously.

Matt cast a glance back over his shoulder and shrugged. "She was right behind me, she'll probably be in-" but before Matt had even got the sentence out his significant other was making her way through the door, talking animatedly into the cell phone she had pressed to her ear.

"Really?" She was smiling brightly "No…" Amy laughed and shook her head "No!? …come on, really Trish?"

Jeff looked up at the firey redhead and was sure that there was no way he could've heard her right, but as their eyes met Amy bit her lip, looked away, and started down the hall talking a bit more quietly.

_Trish._

His heart jumped up into his throat and then in an instant sank into his stomach, all the thoughts he'd been trying to push out of his mind came rushing back to him - it wasn't this first time this had happened to him, but with each time it only seemed to get worse.

"**I've gotta go man.." **Jeff pushed his electric blue hair out of his face and sighed deeply before continuing down the opposite end of hall

"Jeff…?" Matt reached out to grab his brothers shoulder but he was already to far away.

"**I'm fine," **Jeff called back. "**I just need some time to myself.." **

He went back to the locker room and laid back on one of the benches with his eyes shut and his Ipod on; The music played softly through the ear buds as he gave in to memories, which faded into a dream as sleep over took him.

"_**You're nervous?" **__He noted as he studied her from across the room while she bounced back and forth on her heels. He'd noticed a change in his good friends mood since he'd caught a ride with her to the arena early that morning, she seemed anxious, like her mind was somewhere else. _

"_A little.." Her reply was more forced than ever before, and that only peaked Jeffs curiosity even more. _

"_**Something to do with your match tonight?"**_

_She shook her head. "No, not at all.."_

_He watched as she continted to move around the room, she seemed horribly tense, and he couldn't stand seeing her like that. Getting up he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her from behind to try and calm her. _

"_**Trish, talk to me." **__His voice was low as he whispered to her, this wasn't like her and he was concerned. If it wasn't about her match it had to be something pretty big to have her so nerved up._

"_It's…there's this…" She stammered trying to find the words as she leaned her body against his, breathing him in and enjoying the warmth of his skin against hers. "There's this guy.."_

_He pulled his arms away from her feeling a bit awkward now, and sat back on the bench__**. "Oh?" **_

_She nodded, not facing him yet. "Yea…"_

_She didn't normally bring up this kind of thing with him, they talked about a lot of stuff like work and music, movies and random topics of interest, but this just was just one of those weird topics they avoided. He wasn't sure why she'd bring it up now, but she had to have her reasons. "__**You wanna talk about it?" **__he offered a bit skeptically _

_She fidgeted with her hands and turned to him "Actually I do…would you mind?"_

"_**Only if it was any one besides you." **__He flashed her a smile and offered the seat beside him on the bench._

_She sat down beside him and looked down at the floor. "He's pretty amazing Jeffers…"_

_Jeff nodded. "__**I'm sure he is, to have caught your attention and all"**_

" _I find myself smiling all the time, just because I'm thinking about him…I'm pretty sure that this is what love is supposed to feel like."_

_Jeff wasn't sure what to say to all of this, it was hard listening the woman he had grown to love as more than a best friend talking about someone else like that. __**"You should tell him Trish, he'll be lucky to have you."**_

"_I don't think he see's me like that."_

_He laughed. __**"I would say that's just about impossible, unless he's blind, or completely numb in the head. Is it someone I know? Because if that's the case I can help you figure out which of the two it is."**_

"_Yea, someone you know pretty well._

"_**It's not Jay is it? Because I know he acts like an idiot but he's really crazy about you." **__The words tasted bitter as they came out of his mouth, Jay wasn't the only one crazy about her._

_She shook her head "No, not Jay."_

_**Adam?"**_

"_No. Je-"_

"_**John?"**_

"_No Jeff-"_

"_**Hmm, Chris?"**_

"_No, Jeff please…" She lifted her head to look over at him. "just listen for a minute." She stroked the side of his face gently, her brown eyes gazing into his with a beautiful intensity_

"_**Trish?"**_

"_Shh.." she set one finger to his lips and then moved the finger away and pressed her lips against his._

_The were soft, full, with a hint of something fruity that lingered on them, and they sent an intoxicating rush through Jeff, He stared blankly at her, both his heart and mind were racing. _

"_It's you."_

"_**Huh?" **_

"_It's you Jeff, I love you."_

_He stared at her for a few moments, in silence as the jumble of words that were dying to escape him looped around in his head. Apparently it was him that was blind and numb._

"Jeff man, you've gotta wake up." Matt had taken out Jeff's ear phones and was shaking his shoulder, the response he got to that was:

"**I love you too Trish.."**

Looking down at his younger brother Matt frowned. "Jeff.."

The Enigma's eyes opened slowly as he woke up and focused on Matt, "**Yea?"**

"You okay?"

"**Fine…why?"**

"You were dreaming about her again…"

Jeff nodded sullenly, that dream had been the most distinct one yet and it brought a crushing reality to his attention. All this time he thought he had moved on, he could look at pictures of her now, listen to the songs they used to sing, and even smell her perfum without bothering to look around for her, but today made it was clear to him that he was only lying to himself - just hearing her name sent him over the edge… again.

"**She was amazing Matt, there's a part of me that feels lost without her."**

"I know, but it's over Jeff."

"**It's not over.."**

Matt looked confused now "Where are you going with this?"

"**It can't be over, because that would mean that I'm over her, that I've given up and I'm moving on." **he paused for a moment and looked down at the floor**. "And that can't be, because I don't know how to let go of her."**

Matt sighed heavily. "and?"

"**I've got to talk to her." **Jeff got off the bench and pulled his phone out of his pocket as he left the locker room to find a more secluded area of the arena to call her from.

After a bit of looking around he found a storage room at the end of the hall and made his way inside before settling himself on the floor, and pressing her number into his phone.

Taking a deep breath he looked at the number and then hit the final button.

_Send._

It rang a few times and just as Jeff was about to hang up her heard her voice on the other end, so delicate and familiar that it took his breath away.

"Hello?"

"_**Trish…"**_

"Jeff?…Is everything okay?"

"**No."**

"No?" She repeated quickly in a worried tone.

"**I need to talk to you about something…"**

There was silence on the other end of the phone, he didn't doubt that she was probably a little confused - why would he be calling her after so long?

"Alright shoot."

"**There's this girl…" **He heard a soft laugh on the other end and couldn't help but smile a little himself.

"And?"

"**And she was amazing, I'm empty without her, I can't move on…and I'm pretty sure this is what hell is supposed to feel like."**

"Jeff…"

"**Please…just listen Trish. I can't waste anymore time thinking about the things I never got to say, and I know I can't change what happened,…but if I just had one more chance, I swear I'd make it better."**

"You should tell her." She replied simply."She'd forgive you."

"**I miss you.." **

"I miss you too Jeffers…"

"**Come back? Please. I never stopped loving you. Give me second chance Trish and I'll make it all up to you."**

"I thought you'd never ask…"

________________________________________________________________________

Alright Ladies and Gents that's the end of the first one, it's my first one-shot so please be kind, this challenge is a lot harder than it sounds. Next time around it'll be Nickleback's Next Contestant!


	2. Next Contestant

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All the names, trademarks, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon, WWE, and the respective owners of the songs/quotes used. I'm just a geek that loves Jeff/Trish and wanted to write a little something in my spare time. Reviews are appreciated, Thanks for reading!!

_**Next Contestant **_

* * *

Jeff was sitting patiently on the end of the bed, his eyes darting between the football game and the closed bathroom door, just as they had been for the last forty-five minutes. He had no problem waiting for Trish, she was always worth it, he just wished that when she said she'd be out in a few minutes it didn't take another half an hour.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Her excited voice called out from behind the door.

"Alright…"

_Ready_ - that meant he had at least another ten minutes.

As a commercial came on he ran his hands over his hair and decided to lay back and wait, but just as his head hit the bed the bathroom door creaked open and Trish popped her head out.

"What're you doing? Are you ready to go?"

Jeff was a little startled by her voices and sat back up quickly, straightening himself out, and laughing softly as he gazed at her. If it were anyone else he'd say that they had some nerve, but that's just how Trish was; she didn't do it intentionally, but she'd make people wait forever until she was completely ready, but when it came to waiting for anyone else she had the patience of a five-year-old. "Yes, I am…_are you?"_

She knew what he was implying and stuck out her tongue out at him playfully. "Yes, I am Jeffro."

"Great, Matt and Amy said they'll meet us there. Shall we?"

She nodded and opened the bathroom door fully, that's when Jeff's jaw dropped slightly - she was stunning, her curvaceous frame flattered by the white halter top, short denim skirt, and heels she wore.

"Aw it's gonna be a looong night.." Jeff said shaking his head slightly as he got off the bed and moved around the room to collect his wallet, keys, and cell phone.

The tone in his voice and what he said caused Trish to frown "Why's that? What's wrong?"

He tucked his wallet and other belongings into his pocket and glanced up at her "You look incredible"

She laughed as she looked curiously at him "Yea, I kinda try to look nice when we go out together…that's a problem because?"

"It's not a problem per-say...just a little more work for me." He replied softly as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

Unsure of what Jeff meant Trish just shrugged it off, and as they made their way down to the lobby and out to the cab that was waiting for them she changed the topic to the club they going to hoping that would be the key to lifting his spirits out of the funk they'd been in since seeing her come out of the bathroom. Unfortunately for her the attempts she made fell flat and she could only thank god that the cab ride wasn't a long one.

Within a matter of minutes they had arrived at the club and while Jeff greeted Matt she was being pulled straight towards the bar by an energetic red-head who was clearly a few drinks in.

"You look amazing!" Amy half-shouted over the loud music of the club, but her compliment was met with a very odd reaction, Trish was frowning. "…why the face?"

"I thought so too, but something's up with Jeff, …I don't think he likes my outfit and I can't figure out why…he said something about it being more work for him…does that make any sense to you?"

Amy shook her head. "No, maybe he's just in one of those weird moods, you know how Jeff can get sometimes."

"Maybe."

"He'll be fine.." She reassured, "you just need to have a little fun!"

Amy was right, it was time to have fun, and to get the ball rolling drinks were in order! Leaning against the bar Trish smiled at the bar tender who was suddenly very attentive.

"**What can I get you ladies?"**

Before Trish could even think about what she really wanted Amy had made the delicious decision for them "Hawaiian shooters!" She said with a grin before turning to Trish. "I had two while we were waiting for you, you're going to love it."

"What's in it?"

Amy shrugged. "Southern comfort and…damned if I know the rest, but it's really good!

When the bartender returned he set the shots in front of the girls and watched them down them with a smirk.

"**Another?"**

Trish opted for another while Amy decided to sit that round out, from what Trish could see she was focused on the dance floor - this wasn't going anywhere good.

"Why don't you get Matt to go dance with you?" She shot a hopeful glance past Amy at the elder of the Hardy brothers and then looked back at Amy, who was shaking her head.

"I don't need Matt to dance with me.."

"No?"

"No…you're going to!"

"I-" Trish broke off and sighed, she didn't even have time to finish objecting before she found herself half way across the floor with Amy; It was there that she looked back over her shoulder at Jeff, he was chatting with Matt and his spirits seemed to improve a little, but he still looked distracted - Trish wasn't the only one to notice that.

While the girls danced together Matt watched with an amused grin, Amy was feeling pretty good and from the looks of it the Southern Comfort was getting to the beautiful, blonde Canadian as well. She had given in to any inhibitions she had and was doing quite a good job at making Matt ridiculously jealous that he wasn't the one up there dancing with Amy. Looking over at Jeff, Matt couldn't help but notice that he didn't look as amused.

"You okay man?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yea.."

"You and Trish have a fight or something?"

"No.."

"Jeff!"

His focus shifted from dance floor, his rhythmically gifted companion, and the man that had been quickly approaching her, to Matt. "What?"

"Could I get an answer out of you that has more than one word?"

"No." He started to get up, but that's when he felt himself being pulled back down into his seat by Matt, had he been expecting the sudden gravity surge caused by his brother he might've been able to fight it, but as it were he landed back in the seat on his ass. "What're you doing?" he asked irritably.

"What're you doing, is more like it.."

"You see that guy?"

Matt turned and looked towards the dance floor, his eyes settling on the man Jeff was pointing to, and he could now see why Jeff was getting up - he was all over Trish who, to her credit, was ignoring the stranger, but still.

"Let it go, he's just looking.."

"At Trish." Jeff snapped back.

"People look at her all the time Jeff, on top of being a beautiful woman she's also on TV - you've got to expect it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Matt agreed, but didn't say anymore on the matter for the time being, instead he turned to conversation to the Panthers game that had been on that evening, a topic that managed to steal Jeff's attention from the dance floor long enough for the two brothers to enjoy sharing a beer - or so Matt thought it had.

"What was the score when you left?" Matt asked as he sipped from his bottle of Bud Light.

"33-13 Pan- …what the fuck does he think he's doing?!"

"Huh?" Matt was thrown off by the sudden change in Jeff's tone, they'd been talking about the game and laughing, but in a matter of seconds that changed to yelling. Turning his attention to the dance floor Matt noticed that once again the petite blonde found herself in the unwanted company of another man. "What did he do?"

"He just grabbed her ass!" Jeff shouted, he was fuming at this point and got out of his seat quickly, intent on settling the matter despite Matt grabbing for him and shouting 'don't do anything stupid!'

Jeff made his way across the floor with ease, he might not have been as big guy like Mark or Glen, but people could tell he was pissed and seemed more than happy to move out of his way. Upon reaching Trish he wrapped his arms around her protectively, and his eyes locked with the mans - surprisingly enough this jerk wasn't backing off.

"Hey baby..." Trish grinned as she leaned back into Jeff's warm embrace. "finally decide you wanna dance?"

"Not exactly, beautiful…It looked like you were having a little trouble with this guy." He kissed her cheek softly, his eyes remaining focused on the man " What's going on over here?"

"Just enjoying watching these beautiful women dancing.." He gestured toward both Amy and Trish.

"Mhm. We'll they're both here with someone." Jeff replied flatly. "So my suggestion would be that you keep your hands off these two, and find some other girls to harass."

The man snickered. "Oh really? If they're here with someone then how come their dancing alone? What kind of man would do that?"

One that was sore from frequently jumping off ladders, putting his body through tables, and being hit with steel chairs, but Jeff didn't give him the satisfaction of putting that much thought into a response. "Listen man, I'm just saying keep your hands off her and we won't have any problems."

Again he laughed in Jeff's face. "Problems? What exactly are you going to do?"

This guy was wearing on Jeff's last nerve, and he didn't want to do something he was going to regret so he tried the only other thing he could think of.

"Trish, we should go.." He suggested, taking her hand.

"Aw really?" She pouted slightly.

"You don't have to go anywhere babe.." The man took her other hand, it was a stupid move and before he knew what was happening a fist flew in the air and connected with his jaw.

Dumbfounded Jeff looked over at Amy, who was rubbing her fist and shaking out her hand. He didn't even know what to say, he couldn't believe she'd just punched that guy right in the face "Ames..you okay?"

"I'm fine." she nodded reassuringly. "Just looking out for my girl, she would've done the done the same for me…and I didn't want you getting yourself into trouble."

He smiled greatfully as he watched the inebriated man stumble away. "Thanks…really though, I think we should all go now."

Trish didn't argue this time, she held onto Jeff's arm and walked towards the exit with Matt and Amy in toe.

Once they were outside waiting for a cab Trish looked up at Jeff, she finally understood why he'd been in such a difficult mood earlier - she attracted a lot of attention on her own, and her outfit and dancing only added fuel to the fire.

"I'm sorry you didn't have fun tonight." She said looking up at him.

He leaned over and kissed her. "It's alright, it was fun watching you dance, and as long as you had a good time that's what matters."

"I'll make it up to you.."

"Oh, you sure will.." He laughed

"No, really anything you want Jeff.."

He arched his eyebrow "Anything?"

"Mhmm, anything at all."

"Next time we go out…you're wearing sweatpants."

* * *

Alright foks! Sorry this one took so long, I'm trying! ^-^ Anyway, Please review! Brownies for anyone that does!

Next time around it's Katy Perry's 'Thinking of You.'

.


	3. Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All the names, trademarks, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon, WWE, and the respective owners of the songs/quotes used. I'm just a geek that loves Jeff/Trish and wanted to write a little something in my spare time. Reviews are appreciated, Thanks for reading!!

* * *

_**Thinking of You**_

"_I'm done." His voice was low, worn out, and sad as he stepped away from Trish and began packing up his bags. "I just can't do this anymore."_

"_Do what?" He'd been quiet since they'd gotten back from the arena, and she knew something was wrong, but she figured it had something to do with work. He had landed very hard on his back during his match because of a timing issue with Adam, and she assumed that was the reason for his sour mood. Oh, how very wrong she was. "You're not going to quit wrestling are you? You love work Jeff. I know it was a rough night, but it happens to all of us, and you've taken bumps much worse than that."_

"_I know I have, but it's not that."_

"_Oh…than what're you done with?"_

"_Loving you."_

_Her big brown eyes looked up at him from where she sat on the bed, tearful and confused. She had no idea where this was coming from all of a sudden. "Jeff…" She said softly, getting up off the bed and crossing the room. "Please…I don't understand."_

"_It's not hard to grasp," He shoved his gear into his duffle bag, cramming it all in carelessly, and then turned to face her. "I'm tired of hearing how much better you can do-"_

"_I've never said that-"_

"_You don't have to, everyone else does."_

"_Everyone else like who?" _

"_Just people in general Trish. I hear them talking, but you want names fine Paul., Mike, Adam, Kurt, or how about __**Chris**__?"_

_Chris, the last name he said made things suddenly so very clear to her. Jeff had to have heard him talking to Trish earlier that night. Chris had been asking her how things were going and trying to convince her, once again, that seeing Jeff wasn't the best idea. He was pointing out that their were tons of other guys in the locker room, without the baggage that Jeff had. Ones that could take care of her the way she deserved to be taken care of, and now that she thought about it she hadn't said one word to defend Jeff. Nowhere in the chat that she'd had with Chris did she mention what a wonderful man Jeff was away from his problems, that he was a beautiful soul, that he was so loving, or that he made her happier than she ever could've imagined. _

"_You think I care what they say? " She let out a frustrated sigh and took a step back, her arms folded across her chest. _

"_No, and maybe that's the problem."_

"_What?" _

"_You don't care. You let them say whatever they please. 'He's a junkie.' 'He's got problems.'_

' _He's a fuck-up Trish, you're just throwing your life away.'" His tone got more and more bitter as he spat the words people used to describe him back at her. "You never seem to have anything to say, and I'm starting to feel like maybe they're right."_

"_But you know I don't think those things about you." She said timidly. Anger wasn't an emotion Jeff usually expressed towards her, and she was having a hard time dealing with it. She just wanted to hold him, to wrap her arms around him and pull him close, if she could she would be able to change his mind and make him stay- she knew it. _

"_It doesn't matter, you might just as well."_

"_I don't know what you want me to do…I'm sorry."_

"_Just move on."_

"_How?" She was in tears now, big wet drops fell freely because she was standing there with her heart breaking and she didn't have the energy to bother wiping them away. _

"_There's plenty of other guys out there. You'll find someone that you won't have to worry about, someone you won't have to keep an eye on, someone your friends won't have to criticize, someone..." Lost for words he just shook his head, grabbed his bag off the bed, and slung it over his shoulder. _

"_Someone?"_

"_Someone that's better for you than I am.." He sighed deeply, handed her his key to their room and started towards the door. _

"_Wait!" _

_With the door half open he turned around to look at her one last time and forced a smile, a smile that was lacking warmth because his normally bright green eyes had faded to a dull shade of forest. "Yea?"_

"_Don't leave like this…I can't stand the thought of you hating me." She spoke through stream of tears that had gotten heavier with each step he'd taken towards the door._

_He took a few steps back into the room and set his bags at her feet. "Don't ever say that again. I don't hate you, I could never." He wiped a few tears away from her face, stroked her cheek softly, and kissed her; This kiss was different though, it didn't have the sweet flavor that usually lingered on Jeff's lips, but instead it had the bittersweet taste of a last kiss mixed with the salt of tears that had fallen. "Trish…please…stop crying…" _

"_I'm fine."_

"_Trish.."_

_She took a few steps back and sat on the edge of the bed, it was from there that she watched as he grabbed his duffle bag and left, it was also there that she spent the rest of her night trying to shake the overwhelming sad feeling that part of her had just died. _

_She vaguely remembered the days after Jeff left, mostly they all melted together, but she knew that for a long time she laid around in bed avoiding closing her eyes because there was a chance she'd fall asleep, and then she'd have the dream again. She'd see a replay of the night he left and wake up in tears at the sound of his gentle voice echoing the last things he'd said to her 'Trish…please…stop crying…"_

"Trish."

Jay leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and looked at her. She was stunning, as usual, in a long flowing ivory gown with her hair pinned up and a few locks hanging down around her face in soft curls. "Trish? Baby, you ready?" "

She turned around, finally responding to his voice, and forced a bright smile. "Yea, I just need another minute."

"Sure thing beautiful, I'll be out here. Take your time."

He backed away from the door and once he was gone she turned her attention back to the mirror to study her reflection. Everything on the outside was just as it was supposed to be, pristine, sparkly, and perfect. The woman she was looking at was the Trish everyone wanted to see because just about everybody thought she had moved on and was happy, and as far as she was concerned she was fine with letting them live in that fantasy world. They never needed to know she was tired of putting on this façade or that she'd been doing it for a long time, too long really, because she didn't want to let people down. If she were to be honest with them though, if stripped herself of the makeup, the hairspray, and the fake smile then they'd be able to see that she was _still_ dying inside and that Jeff was _still_ all she thought about.

Of course she felt horrible for feeling that way since Jay was continually trying so damn hard to keep her _happy_. He was patient, kind, and put her first, but that was no real surprise because he'd always been that way. No matter how much it killed him he was always there for her, like the time she said no when he had asked her out, which was long before Jeff even thought to. That had hurt him deeply and for a little while he tried to stay away, but it didn't work. He cared for her so much that he found a way to make it through so that he didn't lose her for good and, though it just about broke him when she got together with the rainbow haired man Jay stuck by her as a good friend. He was there through thick and thin, around for the ups and downs of the relationship, and it surely had been quite a long and rocky path. The ups had Trish talking about a wedding and kids, and the downs had her talking about heading back to Toronto for a good long while to heal.

For a long time though it was all talk, they'd fight and make up, it hurt, but she got over it, and then he left and her world was torn apart. Jay had hated seeing her like that and did his best to take care of her, to pull her up out of the funk she was in and in turn she had finally allowed him to love her like he wanted to.

Her thoughts drifted back to the man that was waiting for her so with a groan she pushed her bangs out of her face, forced that famous million-dollar smile, and stepped out of the bathroom. It wasn't going to get any better by her just standing there thinking about Jeff, and it wasn't fair to for her to keep Jay waiting any longer, despite the fact that she knew he'd give her as much time as she needed. He was used to waiting for her, god only knew how long he'd waited just to be able to call her his own.

"I'm ready."

"You look amazing." He smiled at her and reached for her hand, but in the instant he went to grab it he felt it jerk back. His grin vanished and he gazed over with his eyebrow arched. "You alright?"

"Fine, just a little jumpy." She blushed and slipped her hand reluctantly into his. "Sorry."

Lifting her hand up to his lips he kissed the back of it. "It's alright, just relax. We're going to have a great night."

She wasn't so sure about that, but she just nodded and followed him down the hall, into the elevator, and then through the lobby to the hotel's grand ballroom where the No Way Out after party was being held.

Stepping through the door she was met with an assortment of sights and sounds, loud music was playing, some people were dancing, and others were chatting by the bar on the opposite side of the enormous room that had been decorated elegantly with black and silver for the special event.

"May I take your coat?" The door man looked at Jay, who nodded and slipped off his suit coat before handing it to the him along with a tip.

"Thanks."

"Thank you sir."

Jay smiled at him and then took Trish's hand and led her further into the room with a proud smile on his face.

"You wanna get a drink?"

Trish looked across the room at the crowd that was hanging out by the bar, Ric was there talking with Paul - who had his arm draped around Stephanie, Mark and Sara were getting drinks, as were Adam and his wife, and so far there was no sign of Jeff. "Sure."

She started to cross the room with him, but ended up stopping a few times to talk to a some of the girls; She complimented them on their dresses, and thanked them when they mentioned how beautiful they thought she looked. Trish mingled a bit more and when Jay excused himself to go retrieve the drinks she ended up running into Amy and getting a little sidetracked chatting idly her good friend, who quickly pulled her into an awkward hug and then stepped back to look at her. "You look amazing.."

Trish smiled "You too. Where's Matt?"

"He'll be down soon." Her quick answer made it seem like she was trying to avoid the answer, so Trish let it go. "Anyway, how've you been?"

"I'm good."

"That's nice. Now how are you really doing?" She pressed.

Trish looked at Amy, her eyebrows arched as if to silently ask what the other diva meant, but the look she received from Amy in return - a resounding 'I'm-not-buying-your-crap' glare -answered that question. "Better."

"Good,…and you're here with Jay?"

"Yep." She shifted uneasily in her heels

"How's that?"

"It's alright." He was no Jeff that was for sure. Jeff had brought out a side in her that was tucked away for a long time, with him she was passionate, excited, alive and in love.

Being in love, that was the major difference between the two relationships. To be _in_ love with someone required two people that felt the same way - she was in love with Jeff, but with Jay it was much different. Her wounds were still fresh when she fell into Jay's arms, she was lost, empty, and confused. She constantly questioned herself as to why she let go of Jeff so easily and felt guilty about the tiny amount of comfort she got from Jay; At first she wasn't even sure why she was letting him take care of her, but then she realized it was probably because she knew she wouldn't really care about him, he could pick up the pieces for her, and make the hurting stop without her getting attached. He loved her, but she could never honestly say that she was _in_ love with him.

"I'm gonna go find Matt, I'll see you a little later on?"

Trish nodded, "Of course, have fun."

"Take care.."

"You too Ames"

Trish crossed the floor and met up with Jay at the bar, he had just gotten her martini and was about to bring it to her, but seemed glad to see her by his side instead. "Hey you. Having fun?"

"Sure am.." She lied, that familiar fake smile working it's way onto her face.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." He wrapped an arm around her waist and sipped from his glass. "You up for a little dancing when you're done your drink?"

Dancing? That actually sounded promising. "We don't have to wait, I'm not really into drinking tonight anyway."

"Alright." He kissed her and she noticed the faint taste of Southern Comfort on his lips - it had always tasted better on Jeff. "Then lets.." Taking her hand he led her out onto the floor and began dancing to the upbeat song that was playing.

She was having a pretty good time, they had danced to a few songs and the music was a great distraction from how she'd been feeling all night but as one song faded into another, a slower one, she felt her heart start breaking on the spot.

"_Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take…"_

_Amazed_, that had been their song.

Jay moved to pull Trish in closer but as the words to the song overtook her she backed away. "I have to go get some air.."

"Wait..." He held onto her arm, the sudden concern evident in his eyes.

"Please...just let me go.." Her voice was whisper soft.

He let go of her arm as she had asked him too, but the worried look remained on his face "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Jay, I just can't do this anymore.."

He was shocked, angered by her words and said the first thing he could think of. "Would it be better if I was a fuck-up like Jeff was?"

"You don't know anything about Jeff.." Her voice changed from the soft tone to a bitter one, and she felt herself getting heated but this wasn't the time or the place. Instead of staying or causing a scene she b-lined around him and walked rather hurriedly out of the ballroom, to the lobby, and then outside with no real idea as to where she was going - not that it mattered, she just needed space to clear her head.

Out in the snow Trish walked along the edge of the building, she'd held back her tears while she was inside but now when she was alone she was able to let them fall. She missed Jeff, she was tired of playing these games, it didn't matter how long she'd been away from him or how much time she'd spent with Jay - she was always thinking of Jeff anyway.

The sound of the lobby doors bursting open and the crunch of footsteps in the snow behind her startled the blonde, tore her away from her thoughts, and made her instantly irritated "I'm not coming back inside, and I don't want to talk about it right now Jay. You were completely off base."

The footsteps didn't stop right away, they quickened until they got just close enough to drape a suit coat over Trish's bare shoulders, and then they came to a hault. She turned around, prepared to take the jacket off and throw it back at Jay, but the face she was met with was not the one she was expecting.

_Jeff._

He stood there in the snow, more remarkably handsome than normal, his tie loosened, the top button of his dress shirt undone, and his bright purple hair pulled back.

"I'm sorry.." she said quickly. "I didn't mean...I thought -"

"Trish.."

"you were Jay, and I just...that was our song and I'd just had enough of pretending to be happy and- "

"Trish…listen to me for a minute..."

"No. Please, just let me say this, because you need to know…" She took in a deep breath, the cold air filling her lungs and making her shiver a bit. "That I can't stop thinking about you. It's a constant thing, and it's not fair." Her voice was beginning to break as she continued. "I never wanted to be without you, to have to settle for second best, to miss your kisses and your smile, or to know what waking up and not having you there is like. I hate myself for letting you go."

Jeff had taken a few steps closer to her to tighten his jacket around her and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "I heard what you said in there, and I'm sorry you had to go through that, I'm sorry you had to go through any of this, but there are a few things you need to hear too. I had problems Trish, nothing you could've said would've made them better. It took a suspension and a lot of time at home with nothing to do but deal with myself to figure that out, it was never your fault. Letting go of you was the biggest mistake I've ever made.." His deep southern voice was soft.

A few moments of silence passed before she was able to find the words she was looking for , but when she did she looked up into his eyes and spoke softly, yet sternly "Don't let it happen again."

"Don't let it happen again?" He looked confused as he repeated her words.

"Exactly. If we walk away from this chance it'll be another huge mistake, I don't want anymore more mistakes Jeff. I just want you take me inside, hold me and don't let go this time."

Seemingly more than happy to oblige Jeff scooped her up into his arms, and she kissed him, a taste she had longed for finally found once again.

* * *

Sorry that took a million years to finish, but apparently I was wrong thinking that being out of school would give me more time to write because I have found an amazing boss that likes to see how many days in a row I can work without loosing my mind- lol. Isn't growing up awesome? ::Rolls eyes:: Anyway! I hope ya'll enjoy - review because I slaved my free time into this..and you're thinking 'Oh no she didn't just play the guilt card...oh yes I did...click the review buttton! =)


	4. Everything

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All the names, trademarks, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon, WWE, and the respective owners of the songs/quotes used. I'm just a geek that loves Jeff/Trish and wanted to write a little something in my spare time. Reviews are appreciated, Thanks for reading!!**_

_**Everything**_

_Good Morning beautiful, _

_Took a walk over to my dad's house to visit with him for a little while. The keys to the truck are on the dresser, come on over when you wake up._

_ Jeff._

He read the note once again, set it down on the nightstand so that it stuck out noticeably underneath the clock whose bright red digital numbers read 5:58 a.m. Normally he would've still been in bed, curled up with his blankets; However, there was a good reason he was up so early, the reason for everything he did as of late, and that was the woman whose sleeping form he was admiring - Trish.

He really wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the covers and lay beside her, smelling the sweet scent that lingered on the blonde locks that were fanned out around her face and watch her smile softly in her sleep, but he'd been awake most of the night thinking and there was something he needed to do.

Tearing his eyes away from Trish, Jeff made sure that the keys were in fact on the dresser where he'd said they'd be, shut the bedroom door quietly, and started down the hall smiling to himself as he looked around and spotted things that she had left laying around his trailer. Every room seemed to be effected by her presence, she'd left her sunglasses on the kitchen table beside the glass of wine she couldn't finish the night before, the jacket she'd stolen from him when she got cold riding on the back of his dirt bike because she'd been too stubborn to wear her own like he had suggested was laying on the couch, and her favorite pair of old ugly running shoes almost tripped Jeff as he made his way out the front door.

It was only a short venture up the winding dirt road and since that didn't leave Jeff with too much time to think about exactly how he'd bring up the topic he wanted to discuss with his dad he walked up the path silently and bounced a few ideas around in his head.

He could come right out and say what he needed to say - the good ol' direct approach - but he wasn't really sure that was the best idea since it was pretty early in the morning and he didn't know how his dad would do with discussing something so important before he'd had a chance to finish his first cup of coffee.

On the other hand the round about approach had it's dangers too, Gilbert wasn't exactly known for having an abundance of patience, but then again that was just because of his old school southern roots.

A few more minutes passed while Jeff trekked up the dirt road, silently arguing with himself and before he knew it he was stepping up onto his father's creaky wooden porch. He stood hesitantly at the front door for a few seconds, and then as he dug out his keys he got his bearings together and decided on how he was going to approach this talk with his dad.

_Ease into it…_

_No…Just tell him…_

…_maybe not…_

_Damn…_

_If I can't talk to my dad about it how in the hell will I talk to Trish?…_

_Just calm down…see where things go…it can't possibly be this hard…_

Drawing in one last deep breath he slipped the key into the lock and let himself into the house he'd grown up in.

"Dad?" Jeff's voice echoed through the early morning silence that filled the hall of his father's house as he made his way through the old oak front door. He wasn't worried about waking 'The Legend' because the smell of coffee that greeted him on his way toward the kitchen confirmed what Jeff already knew, as usual his old man had probably been up since before the sun.

"Jeffrey?…I'm in here.." The raspy voice of Gilbert Hardy called back over the sound of the coffee pot peculating and something sizzling in a frying pan. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's great." The youngest of the Hardy men leaned against the door frame leading into the kitchen and smiled brightly at his father. "What're you making?"

Gilbert turned his attention away from the pan he was tending and looked at his son with his eyebrows arched. "Bacon..eggs..what're you doing up so damned early?"

"Well that's a fine how-do-you-do, and yes I would love some.." Jeff stepped further into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee with a smirk, and took a seat at the table.

"Cut that out, you know I'm happy to see ya,…most of the time" The elder Hardy shot a stern glance over at Jeff, but the look faded as quickly as it had come and was replaced with a wink and a smile. "It's just that getting you outta bed early is usually a chore…I remember when you were a kid I had to dump ice water on you to get your ass outta bed in time for school, so seeing you up at quarter past six a little bit of a surprise."

Jeff laughed while his dad grabbed an extra plate out of the cupboard, set it on the counter and began piling half of the eggs and bacon he'd made into it. "I just wanted to see what you're up to old man…"

Shaking his head Gilbert carried the two plates of food over to the table and set one in front of Jeff. "You dragged yourself out of bed at this ungodly hour because everything's fine and you wanted to see what I'm up to?" He asked, taking a seat across the table. "Boy, just who do you think you're fooling? 'Cause it certainly isn't me…"

Jeff took a sip from his coffee, set the cup back down on the table, and had to tear his eyes away from the warm dark brown liquid that reminded him of a pair of eyes that he loved looking into so that he could meet his father's gaze. "Well no…I have something I need to talk to you."

"Something you need to talk to me about?"

Because he had a mouthful of eggs Jeff nodded, but once he swallowed he offered a bit more information to sooth the worried look that had spread across his father's face. "It's about Trish.."

"Oh.." Gilbert shifted in his seat a little, even though he wasn't really sure where Jeff was going with this topic it caught his attention quickly. It had just been the day before that Jeff had arrived with his arm wrapped around a beautiful woman that he had introduced as his girlfriend, Trish. She seemed like a sweet girl, down to earth, full of spunk, and Gilbert thought they looked happy together, he was actually pretty sure that he hadn't seen Jeff so happy in a long time. "I was wondering where Patricia was…"

"She's still sleeping. We had a full day yesterday with the drive, and we went for a dirt bike ride last night so she was really tired."

The older man set his fork down and took a sip from his mug of coffee. "I see. She seems like a good girl.."

"She's amazing" He replied softly. "I love her.."

Gilbert leaned back in his chair, the worried feeling he'd had when Jeff said he needed to talk disappeared and was replaced with a great sense of pride towards the man he'd raised. "Why?"

"What?"

"Well this seems like a pretty serious talk Jeff, and if you're here for the reason I think you're here, then I want you to tell me what it is about her that you love."

"It is, and I will, but I have to warn you I could probably talk about her all day."

"I'm an old man, I'm ain't going nowhere."

Jeff laughed. "Alright, fair enough. I love her because…"

He paused, trying to think of how he could explain everything he felt for Trish and not have it come out in one big messy jumble of emotions, but he realized there was probably no way that was going to happen so he gave in and let it all come out.

"She's strong in every way that I need her to be, and she's smart…unbelievably smart…and beautiful…those eyes…and that smile...and her laugh. I would give _**anything**_ to be able to spend the rest of my life just watching her smile and listening to her laugh. I know I said she's amazing, but honestly I'm not even sure that's a good enough word."

His face lit up a bit as he talked about her and Gilbert noticed that right away which in turn caused the 'old man' to smile and nod as Jeff continued.

"Oh, and she has her quirks…She hogs all the blankets and then pushes them off the other side of the bed, she sings off key in the shower, steals my shirts all the damn time, and she leaves all her things laying around the house, but I love those all of those things because they make her who she is, and sure sometimes she drives me nuts, but I never want to be without her…She's everything to me."

"You make sure you tell her that…all of that, as often as you can." Gilbert wiped his eyes, pushed his chair away from the table, and then got up and crossed the kitchen. Stopping once he was in front of an old wooden hutch he began digging through one of the draws until he pulled out a tiny box and started back towards the table where Jeff was sitting. "and you give her this, your mom's ring…and know that your mom and me…we're both real proud of you."

Jeff opened the box and glanced down at the ring. It was every bit as beautiful as he remembered it being and held a special meaning that he knew Trish would appreciate as much as he did. "Thanks dad."

Gil nodded and rejoined his son at the table where the two men went back to talking, mostly about Jeff's mom and how Gil had proposed, but then a familiar roar of a truck engine halted the conversation.

"and there she is." Jeff smiled and watched as the through the window as Trish hoped out of the truck with a frustrated look on her face and started towards the front porch. Only moments later he heard the familiar creek of the screen door, footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and then a beautiful blonde in a pair of ripped jeans and one of Jeff's worn out t-shirts appeared in the kitchen.

"So I love your truck…I'm not so sure it loves me back.."

"What did you do to it?"

"What did I do?" She put on hand on her hip and began gesturing animatedly with her free hand as she continued to talk. "..No..no..you don't understand, I did everything just like you told me with the third pedal and the shifting gears but… I swear to god I stalled it 8 times on the way over here.."

Jeff sighed, rested his head in his hand, and gazed up at her with a disbelieving look "Yea..that's the clutch. Anyway, was it smoking?"

"No, but I'm guessing it's not supposed to make sputtering noises either…"

"Sputtering noises?…"

"Yea. This is what it sounded like: put-put…pbbbff…and that was followed by me yelling 'Damn it! Not again!'"

His face dropped. "Not again?"

"Well yea, it did it more than once.."

Gilbert watched while Trish recalled the truck's behavior then turned to see the expression on Jeff's face, and that's when he began to chuckle. He'd been through similar situations more than once with his own wife. Whenever Ruby had broken something or had done something she thought would upset him she would flash the same innocent smile Trish was wearing, and in response to that he would shake his head and mutter under his breath just the way his son currently was.

"We're gonna go dad.." Jeff got up, drained his coffee and then set the cup in the sink. "I'm gonna see if I can salvage my truck from damage done by Disaster-Diva and then we're off to the beach."

Gilbert laughed. "You two have fun."

"We will.." Jeff walked away from his father and towards the truck where Trish was already waiting for him, but before he got more than a few steps he turned and looked back at Gilbert. "Hey dad…"

Gilbert smiled warmly and, as though he was able read the younger man's thoughts and concerns, he softly offered the few words Jeff needed to hear the most. "You'll be just fine.."

_**- XO - XO - XO -**_

The weeks following Jeff's talk with his dad had been interesting to say the least. He'd carried the ring around with him hoping for the perfect moment to give it to her, but that moment never seemed to come. He'd taken her out to half a dozen romantic dinners, and they'd gone for more moonlit walks then ever before, but those moments always felt generic and cliché and he couldn't have her proposal looking like something straight out of a Lifetime movie. So he continued to rack his brain trying to come up with the perfect moment, but then one day, when he was least expecting it, the perfect moment presented itself…

"I'm going to have an entire yard full of those someday.." She smiled softly and gazed out the window as the drove through a stretch of road that was surrounded by two beautiful fields full of sunflowers. "Well, maybe not a whole yard full…but-..what're you doing?…" She glanced over at Jeff as the car started pulling towards the side of the road.

"Stopping."

"Because?.."

"Just trust me.." He smiled at her, put the car in park on the side of the road then got out and opened her door for her before taking her hand and running into deep into the field with her.

Stopping only once they were so far in that they could no longer see the road he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "I love you.."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. ".I love you too Jeff.." She said a bit breathlessly as she looked around at the flowers that surrounded them. "It's beautiful out here. I love it when you do things like this."

"Well…there's a reason…"

"Oh?" She looked at him curiously. "Alright then, what is it baby?"

He took a deep breath, he'd thought about how he was going to ask her million times, but now that the time had come he was sure he'd forgotten about 90% of everything he wanted to say and so he thought back to the conversation he had with his father and the advice the old man had given him.

_Tell her that, all of that, as often as you can…_

"I don't always have take the time to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you, and all the reasons why I love you…but I want to now. I want you to know that I love it when I go to get a shirt from my suitcase and it smells like you, that your laugh is more beautiful to me than any song I've ever heard, that sometimes I look at you and I find myself praying that our kids will have your eyes. What I'm trying to say is…Trish, you're everything to me. I can't picture my life with out you and I don't want to." He took a step back, fished the ring out of his pocket and then got down on one knee and gazed up at Trish; Her honey colored hair was blowing softly in the wind and the smile she wore lit up her brown eyes. She was unquestionably the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. "I want to share a life with you, Trish. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes welled up with tears of joy and she nodded. "Yes. Yes to you and your painty jeans, and that quirky smile, and kids that will probably have blue hair, and everything else I love so much about you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and got back to his feet with a relieved smile. She'd said yes and he finally felt like he could breath again, but the feeling faded a second later as Trish spoke again.

"Under one condition.."

He looked at her with big green eyes, trying not to portray how anxious he was feeling. "Oh, okay, anything. Just tell me what it is"

"Well…" She smirked playfully at him. "now I really do want a yard full of these, so that even when I'm 90 and I have gray hair and I'm all wrinkly I won't forget this moment. "

He laughed softly then turned and picked the closest flower and handed it to her with a sincere smile "I like the sounds of that."

"Even the 90, and gray ,and wrinkly part?"

He pulled her close, kissed her once more, then whispered softly against her lips. "Especially that part, because I'll be sitting right beside you on the front porch swing, and I'll look out in the yard and I'll be able to remember this day. The day you agreed to forever be my everything."

* * *

SUPER BIG THANKS to everyone that has read and reveiwed so far It means a lot to me and gives me the inspiration to keep writing.=)


End file.
